Kyuuketsuki
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: lots of yummy dark vampire fun, yaoi and het inside, strickly M and a real winner. read the prolouge for more details! multiple pairings.
1. Prolouge

Hi guys!!

Uni exams are finally over, so I'm using this as a warmer upper to get me back into writing. Then I can get on with my other mainstream stories, without being shit lol

Think about it. You don't go running a marathon without warming up first now do you?!?!

Ok, hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1 the Prologue.

There are those, in this life, who do a great many things, and forget the very basic joys of life.

What are they? The core needs of every living creature to survive?

Nourishment, water, shelter, reproduction.

They are the only things needed for survival.

Yet there are those who starve, die in the cold, alone.

Why does this happen?

Why do creatures given a beautiful thing like life, and throws it away?

And it's always on something stupid.

Like money, power, drugs, things that taint and rot the flesh into nothing, until you're a walking, breathing corpse, already dead on the inside.

And no matter how you look at others and turn your nose up at their stupidity, wondering why the hell they would do that to themselves, you are no more innocent than them.

By simply overlooking them, leaving them to their misery, you become as bad as they are, a little bit more of your soul breaking away, until you decay to the same state as those you had the nerve to sneer at.

Sin.

We all have out own little sins.

And the more crimes you commit, the bigger sins you carry out on yourself and others, the _better_ you taste to them.

As you are consumed by greed, temptation, self abuse, you will inevitably be consumed by those who _crave_ the tainted flesh of their victims.

Almost as much as they crave the rare, pure type.

The tainted are consumed, the pure turned.

After all, you trampled on others to get what you want, what you need, what you _crave_.

They are no different.

Yet, unlike the 'natural' killers of the world, like diseases and old age, these 'executioners' lurk in the shadows, alley ways, even your own homes.

And unlike famine and malaria, it is very solid, and not something you can shake a needle at.

Or they'll bite you, and tear you in two.

They are the ones who clean up the scum of mankind, the ones who forget the greater design God intended for them, forsake their fellow man and abuse themselves, and others.

They have many names, and many forms.

But they all have one purpose.

To kill all those, with a dark aura.

They, are **Kyuuketsuki. **

**The left hand of god. **

**And the right hand of the devil. **


	2. Beginings bitch

**Chapter 2**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**When he was 19, his life was going down the drain. **

**He was rich and successful, already head of a chain of entertainment complexes, all legit, all bringing in a lot of money. **

**But it wasn't enough. **

**His mother was head of a large computing business, and his father her partner, so they were never home. they were never there for him, letting the nanny raise him for the majority of his life. He was bitter with hatred and resentment for their neglect as a child, but when he was 11, his mother had Sasuke, and a part of him came back to life as he looked into the eyes of his baby brother. His little otouto. **

**He scared off the nanny and became Sasuke's carer, taking him everywhere with him on his hip, never being so close to anyone in the world. When he set up his first nightclub, he held his meetings with the staff, interviews, and organised everything, all with Sasuke clung to his chest in a baby holder. **

**The Sharingan became a hit club straight away, and life was starting to pick up. Itachi sat in his office out of sight, while the best bands and singers entertained a full house of young teens and adults, alcohol flowing from the bar, everything was good. During the day, he would walk through the park with Sasuke, quite liking the role of older brother, as if it was redeeming him, and by night, ran a hot club. **

**However, then came the bombshell. **

**Their parents wanted to expand the company abroad, and live there. **

**And take Sasuke with them. **

"**He stays with me."**

"**Over my dead body."**

"**That can be arranged." **

**He threatened them, then made a run for it, Sasuke crying to his chest as they duck into alley ways to get away from the police and their parents. **

**Itachi stumbled, and staggered behind a corner shop in the worst part of the city, panting, nursing a twisted ankle, but never breaking a sweat. **

**Sasuke was more important. **

"…**clink…"**

**Itachi's head snapped up, and looked down the alleyway. **

**A tall man stood there, ghostly silver hair jutted to one side, his left eye closed and hidden behind his ruffled, wild hair. His tight black trousers, netted tank top, fingerless, spiked gloves…and sharp, pearly white fangs. **

**He licks his lips, and smelt at the air. Like a silver wolf, about to devour some poor fool who didn't see the danger signs and walked right into his prowling grounds. **

**Like Itachi had. **

**Itachi's heart was pounding, as he frantically looked around for some sort of weapon. There was just something sinister about this guy, which screamed 'you're going to turn up tomorrow in tiny little pieces in a doggy bag, if I feel merciful'. The menacing ambiance of his tall, proud figure, an air of confidence. After all, he let him see him stalking towards him, instead of creeping through the shadows and pouncing on him from behind. **

**He moaned, and smirked fangily, focusing on the rapid beating inside his prey's chest. **

"**Mmmm…such…sweet, bitter hatred. Anger, revulsion, arduous, murderous intent. My favourite flavour." Itachi blinked. The wolf man vanished from the middle of the alley, and appeared right in front of him, hands on his shoulders, head cocked to one side, fangs bared. "Itachi Uchiha." **

"**What are you talking about?! Who are you?! I don't have murderous intent!" He whimpered, and pressed his back defensively against the wall. If he hurt Itachi, he would probably hurt Sasuke too. And he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to get out of there. But how did this stranger know him? "How do you know me?!?!"**

"**I can see you. I can see your murderous intent. Ahhh, (sibling-cide), is it?" He cackled, and dropped his dark, fathomless onyx eye to the whimpering Sasuke. Itachi immediately bore his arm over him, and tried to boot the strange 'man' away from him. But it did nothing.**

**His heart started to hammer against his chest, but that only drew the wolf man closer. Was this the end? Was he about to die? "Tut tut. Those who fight, die faster."**

"**Onegai. S spare-"**

"**Spare you? Ha, that's not going to happen. Why do the victims **_**always**_** ask that?" he rolled his eye, and licked his lips again. He was looking forward to this. Hadn't eaten in days. And he was just in his prime; just how he liked them. **

"**No." Itachi gulped, and looked down at Sasuke, who was only whimpering softly now, half in and out of sleep. "Spare **_**him**_**. I…I don't want him to end up like me…I would kill anyone I had to to keep him safe…" Itachi bowed his head over his softly sleeping baby brother, and with tears falling down his cheeks, kissed his forehead tenderly, chocking back sobs. He was going to die, and never see his brother grow up. "…I...I'd even kill our parents to keep him safe and loved…"**

"**Really?" Itachi snapped his head up, and noticed that the light haired man had taken his hands back, his arms now folded over his chest. "You'd do anything to protect him?" He pointed to Sasuke, and Itachi nodded. **

"**Anything."**

"**And that's why you're hiding here, in a back alley, with all those police sirens out there? Keeping him safe?"**

"**Hai." Itachi sneered. "You wouldn't understand! You said you could see my murderous intent? That's I'm twisted and angry?! Why the fuck do you think I'm like this?!?" He yelled, so angry that **_**he**_** would try to judge and understand him. "Those bastards that call themselves parents, that's why! I had no one." He held Sasuke to his chest tight, calming down to soft tears once more. "I was all alone. Demo, Sasuke isn't. He has me. And now I have him. I won't let him have the same childhood I had, I wont…I wont…"**

"**But what can you really do? You're just one human, with tens of people hell bent on taking…?" he pointed to the sleeping babe, and Itachi gulped. **

"**Sasuke."**

"**Taking **_**Sasuke-kun **_**away from you. And you can't stop them, and you can't protect him forever."**

"**I can't help I'm human."**

"**Can you?" He leaned back forward, that gleam back in his eye, as he bore his fangs once more. "What if you could protect him forever? What if you were stronger than a hundred humans? What if you could watch over and protect your beloved brother, for all eternity? You said you'd do **_**anything**_** to protect him. Do you still mean that?"**

"…" **Itachi looked down at Sasuke, and stroked a lock of hair from his face, and smiled softly. "Hai. I would."**

"**Truly?"**

"**Truly."**

"**Then you shall become my prodigy." Itachi blinked with shock, then looked up.**

**Into one black, and one deep, crimson red, scarred, spinning eye. **

**His fangs elongated even more, and the beast of a man lowered to his face, smirking. Itachi was hypnotised, and couldn't stop shaking. "I will teach you a great many sickening, dastardly things, and you shall use them in your own vendetta against all who threaten your little otouto."**

"…**you…you'll give me the power to do that?"**

"**Hai. I will give you **_**so much**_** power…" He moaned, and brushed his lips against his neck. **

"**H…how much? What do you want in return?"**

"**Just a little taste of that anger of yours…I want to consume the living force of your fury, and devour it from your veins." Itachi tensed up, and considered running for it…but…**

**The power to always care for Sasuke? For all time? To get his family for all they did to him, for all they deserve?**

**The offer was just too attractive…he couldn't pass this up. **

**And all he wanted was a little bite of his neck?**

**He could trade that. For Sasuke. **

"**Will it hurt?" Itachi looked to the side, and saw a dustbin. He turned the lid upside down, and placed Sasuke on it, tucking the blanked over his eyes. He didn't want him to see this. **

"**It will be fatal." Itachi's eyes went wide, and he snapped his eyes back to the demon. **

"**I'll die?!?! How can I protect Sasuke if I'm d…"**

**Sharp, cold fangs pierced the flesh of his neck, powerful hands pushing him against the wall, his teeth tearing at his arteries like a rabid dog. Itachi covered his own mouth, refusing to let Sasuke hear him scream, the pain pulsing through his veins, and into the savage mouth of this monster. His already pale skin became deathly white, and the Uchiha genius could no longer stand. His flickering eyes rolled to the back of his head, his vision already gone, and his legs buckled beneath him. "…S…sas…ke…" His head lolled to one side, and his ears picked up a soft cry, before he fell to the darkness, his heart beat going from a rapid beat, to a droned, pained pang in his chest…**

…**and eventually…in the end…to almost a whisper of a breath…and into nothingness…**

**It felt like floating, and yet drowning all at the same time. The invisible ocean consuming his soul was his own tainted blood, turning from deep red, to ominous black, spreading all around him, and seeping into his veins through his gaping neck. it was as if the blood was reversing it's flow, gushing **_**back**_** through the wound rather than seeping out. His entire body pulsed, burned, froze, died, reborn, life, death, white, black, air, vacuum, right, wrong. **

**Wrong.**

**Then nothing. **

**And yet…there was something there, hissing and snarling in the back of his mind, **_**demanding**_** he moved. **

**But he couldn't feel anything anymore, not the gaping wound on his neck, the cold of the pavement floor beneath his contorted back, or the whaling of his little otouto. **

**He couldn't even feel an impatient hand on his shoulder, ragging him upright against the wall, and punching him in the face. **

**Nothing. **

**But the voice wouldn't leave him alone. **

_**Arise. **_

_**Demo…I can't move. I'm dead…that man killed me…**_

_**Then, you won't mind if I snack on Sasuke next?**_

_**NO!**__**Don't you TOUCH him! I'll-**_

_**I thought you can't move?**_

_**I can't.**_

_**But you just did. You just punched Kakashi.**_

_**I…did? Who?**_

_**It seems your anger fuels you. **_

_**I don't understand…am I dead? Or not?**_

_**Neither. Now arise, Itachi of the Akatsuki clan.**_

_**What did you call me? **_

_**You heard me. Now, move.**_

_**Why should I?**_

"**WaaaAAAaaaa!"**

"**Damn fucking little brat! Bit my fucking finger!"**

_**That's why. Kakashi seems to think little Sasuke looks rather tasty. Are you just going to lay there? he's right next to you. All you need to do is open your eyes, get up, and stop Kakashi from tearing Sasuke's little throat open.**_

_**No!!!**_

"**AAAAAA!" **

**Bam. **

**Itachi gasped at the air desperately, chocking on his own blood in the back of his throat, and coughing it all over his face. He forced one eye open, and lolled it around him. **

**The creature, now known to him as Kakashi, was crouched in front of him, cradling Sasuke in one arm, and smiling down at the fallen Uchiha. **

"**Who…what…I…"**

"**My name is Kakashi of the Akatsuki clan. I am now your sire, and sensei. You have just entered a very dangerous world, and I shall guide you through it, until you can find your own way." He winked at him with an almost fatherly chuckle, before reaching out his free hand for him. "Come on, up you get."**

"**I…" Itachi's half lidded eye focused on his little bother in the monster's arms, and he fisted his bloody hands on the floor. But shooting pains rippled up his arms, and he sank back against the wall. His neck felt like it was half attached, he couldn't open one eye, he was bathed in his own blood, his vision was blurred at the edges, and he had to fight to keep breathing. Blood kept bubbling on his lips as he forced air in and out of his lungs, and his body shook with spasms. **

"**Get up."**

"**I can't."**

"**No, you can. You just won't." Kakashi sighed, and rose to his feet. "Fine. I guess I was wrong about you. You don't have the will to cheat death. I'll just have to take this guy as compensation for your loss." Kakashi turned, making sure to jerk Sasuke in his arms to get him crying. "Not much meat on him…I'll just pick him dry like a rack of ribs…" He mumbled to himself, but loud enough for Itachi to hear him. And hear him, he did. "Umph!" Kakashi stumbled forward, his free hand immediately flying behind his head. His hand soon found a piece of scrap piping pierced into the back of his skull. His fingers became slick with thick, death black blood, his own damned blood, and a smirk curved on his lips. **

**He smoothed his hand down the length of the pipe, to find a pair of trembling, but firm hands holding the weapon in place. "So ka. You rose to the occasion after all, Itachi-kun." Kakashi chuckled, then walked forward, and off the pipe with a sickening squelch. **

**Itachi wobbled on one foot, panting, and raised the pipe up to finish him off…only to freeze. **

**The gaping hole in the back of Kakashi's head, revealing a scrambled mess of dark pink and purple brains and flesh, sealed and stitched itself back together. Silver hair instantly sprang from the new skin, and shimmered just like the rest of his hair in the moonlight. **

**Itachi felt like yelling for help. **

**He just reformed the back of his head. In seconds. **

**That wasn't natural. **

"**What are you?!?"**

"**I am a ****Kyuuketsuki.****" Kakashi cracked the side of his neck, then eerily swung his head round to one side, staring over his shoulder at him with that deep, dark onyx eye of his. There was a glimmer of excited madness in those orbs, and it chilled Itachi to the spine. "And now, so are you."**

"**Wha…what?" **

"**Just look at your neck." Itachi flinched when he turned to look at him, and immediately looked to his arms, to see Sasuke was unharmed, and once again sleeping calmly. **

"**I'm not taking my eyes off you. Now give me my brother." He spat, lips tight, voice steady, hands steady, eyes steady, vision steady…wait…**

"**Boo!" Kakashi pulled a shiny pendant from around his neck, and held it in front of his face. **

**Itachi dropped the pipe with a clang, and his **_**crimson**_** eyes flew wide open. "Why so shocked?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side of the large pendant, and blinked at him like a clueless child. Itachi lost it.**

"**I have fucking red eyes and fucking fangs!!" He pointed at his face, and yelped. "And where has all the blood gone?! Why do I have black nails?!? Ouch!" He poked his palm with one, and broke his skin. "Why are they fucking sharp?!?!"**

"**Oh no. You're going to be a Why-man, I can see." Kakashi rolled his eye, and dropped his pendant back down his tank top. "I will explain everything. But first I suggest you take the human boy back home, and wash the blood from your clothes."**

"**And see a fucking doctor!" Itachi clasped his hand over his neck, only to feel smooth skin. "…what the…"**

"**The ****Kyuuketsuki heal immediately." Kakashi winked at him, and chuckled when Itachi snatched Sasuke from his arms and jumped back faster than a human could blink. "Ha ha, you will entertain me, I can see. Don't worry, you will calm soon. But I suggest you lay low during the light hours."**

**"What?! I ****_suggest_**** you get yourself a fucking lawyer! I'm going to send your ass to prison you psychopath!" Itachi scrambled backwards, holding Sasuke close to him and close to tears again, his limps still wobbling as he forced them to move. **

**"And stay out of churches! And no holy water!" Itachi waited until he got to the very end of the alley, before turning on his heels and bolting down the street.**

**Kakashi just stood there, arms folded, and smirking. **

**"You'll deny it for a while, but you are smart, I can tell. You'll realise what you are, and then come looking for me." He chuckled, and turned back into the darkness of the alleyway, vanishing from sight. "And I'll be waiting."**

**"Oh, god." Itachi stumbled into his club, after fighting with the keys in the back door, and locked it behind him. He was gasping, his head spinning, but couldn't stop. "Gotta get to safety, Sasuke, save Sasuke, have to, otouto, I love you, have to keep you safe, from the wolf man, I, Sasuke safe." **

**He burst into his office, kicking the door open, and with shaking hands placed his baby brother on the bed. He looked down at his self, took one look at his blood soaked clothes, and dived for the attached bathroom, hurling down the toilet until there was nothing left in his stomach. It took him a while, between shaking and dry lurching, but he managed to peel out of his clothes, and throw on a shirt. He didn't shower. He didn't have the strength to. **

**He stumbled back into the office, and collapsed on the bed. He pulled Sasuke towards him, and couldn't understand why he was crying.**

**But he was cradled to the cold body of his brother, and confused why he couldn't hear the normally soothing heartbeat of his Aniki through his chest…**

**Itachi sighed, finally allowing his eyes to close, as he drew Sasuke closer to him, kissing his forehead and giving thanks to God for their safety. **

**He had done it. He had saved his brother, and kept their parents from stealing him and going off to only God knows where. "Sa…Sasuke…"**

**"Itachi-san. Itachi-san. Oh my God! Kai! KAI!"**

**"Nani? What are you yelling for Tai?"**

**"I can't find a pulse!"**

**"What?"**

**"A pulse!"**

**"What about a pulse?"**

**"I can't find one!!!"**

**"I think he's-"**

**"No look, his hand just moved." **

**"Mmmmm."**

**"See? He's making noises. You just can't ****_take_**** a pulse."**

**"I don't understand…"**

**"Mmmm." Itachi's hand flew up and covered his eyes, groaning. If only his two head stage movers could lower their voices by a thousand. ****_That_**** would stop the surgical drill in his head.**

**"I think Itachi-san's just got a hangover." Itachi pursed his lips together, his head throbbing as he forced himself to sit up. "I didn't see him come in this morning. He must have come in late last night, after lock up." **

**"…Leave me alone." He growled, a dull ache in his neck…**

**"Itachi-san! You're alive!" **

**_Not to sure about that one, are you?_**

**Itachi jumped, his eyes wide open, the hairs on the back of his neck rising in terrifying memory.**

**But after only getting the silence of his very confused stage staff as a response, he relaxed, and pinched the ridge of his nose, hoping to still his head. **

**"Yeah, I'm ok."**

**"Well, Hot and lovin' it just arrived for their sound check. Want us to take care of it?" Itachi opened his blood shot onyx eyes at Kai, his spiky blue haired, four bolt nose pierced Stage manager, who's most stressful duty is to make sure his boys don't jack off too long to get the stage built up to the specifications of the next band, and all the instruments in the right place. **

**"Let my ****_stage staff_**** ensure tonight's band are good and hire them, or house clearing and send them packing? I think not. I'll be out in a moment." He subconsciously reached to his side and stroked Sasuke's head as he looked at his nervously smiling stage manager. Kai could obviously tell his boss was borderline pissed. **

**"Hai, Itachi-san."**

**"Hai, Itachi-san." **

**Itachi waited until they left his office-come bedroom, before he sank back to his back, and spooned his baby brother to his side. **

**"That was one scary night, otouto." He sighed, and stroked his face, smiling as he saw the oblivious 8 month year old Sasuke, sleeping peacefully despite all that happened last night. "Maybe…maybe it didn't happen." He sighed, and lifted Sasuke up onto his lap, and bounced him until he eventually woke up. "Rise and shine otouto. You hungry?" He gurgled happily, eyes bright and soft hair growing on his head already. He really was developing quickly. "Banana, or apple this morning?" Itachi placed him on his hip, and walked over to the microwave on one side of his desk, a fridge underneath it. He jutted his foot into the groove of the fridge door, and used his free hand to open the microwave door. "You look like you could do with something stronger, like your Aniki, ne?" Itachi chuckled, feeling a bitter, coppery taste in the back of his mouth. "…was I sick last night? Must have been drinking…can't remember drinking…" he shook his head, and took out a ham and cheese baby food pot. "…heat for 2 minutes and let cool…like always…" **

**As he went into auto mode, he was totally oblivious to the door of his private office being opened, and a person walking inside. It was only when Sasuke gurgled happily did Itachi casually turn around. He fully expected to smile fondly at his cooing otouto, but instead, his stomach sank like a hard, cold rock, and his breath caught in his chest. **

**"Aren't you such a cutie when you're not crying?" Kakashi Hatake was bouncing innocent little Sasuke in his arms, simulating Itachi's maternal smile, almost, and chuckled at the frozen expression on Itachi's face. Kakashi smirked, spooned the baby to his side, cocked his head to the left, and raised a brow. "Oh, thought it was all a bad dream then ne?" **

**"This is impossible!"**

**"So it speaks!" Kakashi chuckled. "And I'd prefer you to call me Sire. Its only respectful. After all..." Kakashi pulled his mask down with his free hand, and released a wicked smirk, fangs protruding menacingly over his pale bottom lip. "...you are now of ****_my _****blood." **

**"What..."**

**"Hungry?" **

**"What?!" Itachi forgot his fear slightly at the completely inappropriate question, considering the situation. "No, why?"**

**"Thirsty?" Kakashi sat on Itachi's bed, and sat little Sasuke on his lap, bouncing him gently to entertain the boy. "Feel hot or cold?"**

**"I feel rough." Itachi confessed. It was strange, it was like he ****_knew _****that this man didn't want to harm him or his otouto. Unlike last night. **

**Itachi folded his arms, furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes on this strange man. **

**His silver hair was wild, as was his one visible obsidian eye, the other hidden by his jutted Haiti-ate with a strange symbol on a metal plate on the front. Without his mask, he looked very youthful, albeit eerily pale. He was probably the most attractive man he had ever seen. He was clad in a black long tank top, fingerless black gloves, black jeans, black and white converse shoes, and a strange sleeveless red trench coat. It had the same symbol on the back as the one on his Haiti-ate in bold black. **

**He looked more rock and roll today, rather than monstrous like last night. **

**"Do you remember what happened last night? Please tell me you're not going to be one of those who deny the truth for a very long time, completely piss me off, realise the truth in the end after fucking about with my time so I beat you down as punishment?"**

**"...don't I seem smarter than that?" Itachi sighed, and checked the door was locked. "You did ****_something _****to me last night. That I consented to. But...what ****_did _****you do to me?" **

**"Ah, and there in, lies the very question I was hoping you'd ask me." Kakashi laid Sasuke down on the bed, rose to his feet, revealing himself to be at least a half a head above Itachi in height. "I'll give you a clue. I have Fangs. I bit you. You tried to kill me, but I grew my ****_brain _****back. Not a scratch left. You ****_died_**** and yet...here you are." Kakashi's demure changed rapidly. There was a menacing twinkle to his eye, as he stalked around him. "What, do these clues lead you to?" **

**"That's impossible." Itachi tensed, not liking how predatory this man had become. After all, Sasuke was still only an arms reach away. "Vampires don't exist."**

**"HA!" Kakashi cackled, and made Itachi jump as he suddenly stopped before him, and latched onto his shoulders. "Look at me." He bore his fangs once more, a soft hissing coming from deep in his chest, and slowly removed one hand from Itachi, to push his Haiti-ate out of the way. **

**His eye was red like blood, three black tires swirled in their depths, mesmerising Itachi where he stood. Literally. **

**He tried to struggle, yell, hell, he even tried to lash out at the taller man, to no avail. "I am what you would call a vampire."**

**"And what would ****_you _****call yourself?" Itachi blinked. He hadn't intended to say that aloud. **

**"Kyuuketsuki." His voice rumbled with mirth, his fangy grin growing almost from ear to ear. He was once again, the Kakashi Hatake that Itachi met the night before. A monster. "And now...so are you."**

**"What do you mean?" Itachi gulped. He hadn't meant to say that either. It was like he couldn't lie, or keep anything to himself whilst under this monster's gaze. **

**"We...are complicated." Kakashi finally chuckled, releasing Itachi from his physical and mental grip. He closed his swirling red eye, and walked back over to Sasuke. **

**Itachi darted over to his baby brother, snatching him away from Kakashi's outreaching hand, and bolted to the other side of the room. He pressed himself up against the wall, and watched to see what the stranger's next move would be. **

**Kakashi simply chuckled with mirth, and folded his arms. He raised a brow at the younger man, as if to say, 'really? And that protects you ****_how _****exactly?' "Ever heard of the Angel Gabriel? The left hand of God?"**

**"The angel." Itachi darted his eyes over to the door, contemplating escape. But would he get to the door before Kakashi could stop him? **

**"Did you ever wonder that the right hand of God was?" Kakashi sat himself back onto the bed, leisurely leaning back on his hands and smirking up at him, his head to one side as if completely amused with the situation. **

**"Erm...no?" **

**"God was always described as both forgiving, and vengeful. You know, the whole old testament 'smite the wicked!' thing?"**

**"So you're the right hand of God? And angel? Forgive me, but you don't look like an angel to me." Itachi deftly took a step towards the door. **

**"That's because I'm ****_not _****an angel. And now, neither are you. ****_We _****are demons blessed by God." Kakashi rose once more to his feet, and also took a step towards the door. From the cocky expression on his face, Itachi knew that his plan to run for the door had been discovered, and wouldn't be successful. "Our ancestors proved themselves worthy, and were raised from hell, to do Gods work."**

**"...and what is that work exactly?" Kakashi laughed loudly and curved his eye with a smile. **

**"We smite the wicked." He giggled then, making light of the whole situation.**

**"So I'm wicked?" Itachi glared at him, holding Sasuke closer to his chest. "Because I want to protect my otouto no matter what?! You've come to kill me?" **

**"No, idiot." Kakashi giggled again, really unnerving Itachi. It was hard to be afraid or angry when he giggled like a teenage girl like that. "You could say, that I've ****_recruited _****you." **

**Itachi opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. **

**He then connected the dots. **

**"So I'm now one of these Kyuuket-demon-things like you now?"**

**"Yup. And it's Kyuuketsuki." **

**"So...what exactly is it you expect me to do or say to that?" **

**Kakashi shrugged and smiled lazily up at him, pulling his mask back up to the bridge of his nose. **

**"Thanks? I did grant your wish after all. You can now protect Sasuke forever, against anything that could ever hurt him. including your parents. You will never grow old, or sick, or die. You will grow stronger to the strength of a hundred men, gain other supernatural abilities, and have the great honour of having yours truly as your Sire. That basically makes me the sensei." Kakashi walked over to him, sure that his words were finally sinking in. "And you my student. Or prodigy. Up to you. Either way, you belong to me, you can never cross me or lie to me, I will always know where you are and...you're basically my bitch." Kakashi chuckled. "But trust me, it's a good thing. It means I can protect you from the others." Kakashi then turned for the door, and pushed it open. **

**"Others?!!?" Itachi flustered after him and into the open spaces of his night club. **

**"Oh yeah, there are thousands of us in Japan alone! We are worldwide, and we look like everyone else." Kakashi then waved to some people waiting on the stage, and clambered up towards the mike. "We're going to have a symbiotic relationship of sorts. Our clan has a very lucrative income in many industries." Kakashi nodded to a red head and a blonde who were tuning their instruments. "And it's now you're responsibility to assist that income. Don't worry, we're good." Kakashi winked at him, and Itachi gaped at him. **

**"YOU'RE HOT AND LOVIN' IT?!!?" **

**"Yes silly." He chuckled, and winked at him again. **

**"Do I even have a say in this?"**

**"Not unless you want an ass wooping." Kakashi chuckled again, but Itachi knew he meant what he said. "Welcome to the rest of your life! A 1, a 2, a 1 2 3 go!"**

**~oo0oo~**


	3. Intro Aiki number 1!

Chapter 3

This is a long chapter, with some serious yaoi smut later on. you've been warned! Don't worry het fans, some niceness for you next chapter I promise ^.^

"Maaaaa, Sakura-chan! You have to! I can't afford to flunk another test in Biology! Tsunade-sensei will give me detention for a month!"

"She's _already_ given you detentions for a month, Naruto!"

"Exactly! One's bad enough, without having another month of time as well!" Naruto flustered, as his best friend just sweat dropped and hung her head over in despair. Her long blossom locks shimmered and she pushed them back over her petit shoulders, her fringe held back with her red hair ribbon, and her prong like bangs framing either side of her pretty little face. She rolled her emerald eyes at him, but smiled all the same.

"Alright, but this is the last time I let you copy my notes. Copying isn't learning you anything, Naruto. And make sure to at least change some of the words round. Last time, Tsunade laid into you big time."

"Yeah…" Naruto held his chin, and closed his eyes in thought. "I'll never know how she realised I'd copied you." He shook his head, but Sakura's left eye twitched.

"Maybe, because you copied my work so well, you put hearts over all the I's and signed it 'Sakura Haruno'?"

"…yup…we'll never know…" Naruto seemed oblivious, and Sakura had the start of a headache already. It would cause _her_ too much hassle to try to explain it to him.

"Right…never mind then…oh, have you seen Hinata-chan anywhere?"

"Hmm?" The blonde peeped up, curious baby blues sparkling, his head cocked to one side. "Nope. Isn't she still in Law?"

"Nope, she had that first thing today. I think it's History she's just had." Sakura pressed a finger to her chin in thought, as she walked with her 'unique' friend through the hallway.

Konoha high, school for the gifted, the talented, and the downright odd. Where the new headmaster Jiraiya sneaks into broom cupboards with cheerleaders and student teachers, and enforces a strict uniform.

Of black buckle shoes, knee length white socks, thigh high green pleated skirts, white blouse and school badge on their left breast. All with the school leaf symbol, and their first name underneath it.

That way, the beloved headmaster could lean in to their chest, and say it was to check their names.

_Hentai_. Sakura fumed, looking over at Naruto as he babbled about some sort of hair raising scheme to make money quick after he left school. _Boys, they got off so easy…_

Any footwear (white trainers, in Naruto's case) three quarter cargo pants, white long sleeve work shirt, also with leaf name badge on their left peck. Naruto's messy blonde hair had never been combed, from the look of how ruffled it always was, and he had odd whisker marks on his cheeks.

But he was her best friend, and had been since they met in nursery. It seemed, bully victims group together, and form very strong bonds, quickly. Where Sakura cried, Naruto got mad and lashed out. So when Ino had thrown Sand into her face all those years ago, he had pulled on her hair, and that was it.

They were immediate friends.

And that was 11 years ago. They were 17 now.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-chan…*blush* Naruto-kun…"

"Yo! Hinata-chan!" Sakura looked up from her musings as Naruto barked loudly across the canteen, and smiled upon her other best friend. Her shiny black inverted bob gave her away, as well as her soft, timid lilac eyes. Her hair was short at the back, but long at the front, reaching to the base of her neck, but her curved fringe just reached over her shapely eyebrows. _I have to admit. That girl has style. Comes with the prestige of being a Hyuuga, I expect._ Sakura giggled, and followed Naruto over to their shy friend.

Yes, birds of a feather do flock together, it seemed. Hinata who had been secluded from everyone all her life, came to this school only 2 years ago, to be immediately taken under the wings of the odd pair of Sakura and Naruto. The three were always together, except when they had different classes.

"How was law Hinata-chan?" Naruto threw his arm over both the girl's shoulders, making Sakura roll her eyes with a smile, and Hinata blush profusely.

"Erm, I had History, Naruto-kun." Her face was bright red, and she pressed her finger tips together nervously. "I-it was good though…"

"Good! I hope Sarutobi didn't bore you to sleep…he does me…"

"Naruto, _all_ teachers send you to sleep." Sakura linked her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes on the blond.

"No fair Sakura!" Naruto pouted, and both girls giggled at him. "_Gai sensei_ doesn't send me to sleep."

"No, he just runs you into the ground instead." Sakura smirked, knowing Naruto couldn't deny that. "Why _did _you take physical Ed again?"

"Because I kick ass at it! And I always get to partner up with Lee, so we always win." He grinned cheekily at them. "We poown everyone."

"Yeah, I bet." Sakura shook her head, and Hinata giggled again.

"What? We do?"

"I know Naruto."

"But we do!"

"I _know_. You do a little victory dance with him _every-single-time_." Sakura's eye twitched, and Naruto did what he did every time he sensed his friend was annoyed. He chuckled nervously, and took his arm back. This however, sent Hinata bright red, when he kept his arm around her shoulders.

"…heh…heh…" Naruto obviously didn't notice how close to breaking point Hinata was, but Sakura did, and whacked Naruto over the head, making him duck and cradle it. "Itai! What was that for?"

"Being an ass, Naruto." Sakura gave Hinata a discrete look, and saw her nod her gratitude of the rescue, as she got her composure back. it was well known (except to Naruto) that Hinata had a strong crush on the clumsy boy, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge she was a girl! He even treated Sakura like one of the guys. She didn't mind, of course. But at times, it really got Hinata down. It was so hard being so close to the one you like, without them really seeing you at all.

"Grrrr."

"Naruto! That's rude, you know."

"Maaaaa, Sakura-chan! I can't help it; I'm hungry!"

"Then go eat something." Sakura held her head, already fighting a headache, as the blonde ran off and attacked the dinner cue. "Cha, he will never change." Hinata giggled at her, and followed Sakura to their usual table in the corner. But on their way, they had to pass _that_ table.

"Tch, what _is_ that smell?" Hinata walked into Sakura's back, as she stopped. "_Ooh_, it's the mouse and the dog."

"Really? Smells more like an Ino-_pig_ to me." Sakura snapped, narrowing her furious emerald eyes on her long time rival.

She was blonde.

She had blue eyes.

A skinny waist and perfect petal lips.

She was popular.

She was rich.

But most of all.

_She's just a great bitch._

Ino Yamanaka flipped her long ponytail behind her, her bangs coming over her right eye, the left one half closed with arrogant amusement. Her lips quirked at one side in a conceited smirk, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers, sat on a table filled with her 'followers' all snickering by her side.

The girl that was pulling her hair when she first met Naruto, was Ino. 11 years later, she'd only gotten worse.

"Hmmm, oh, I see you got your roots done again." Hinata frowned, watching as her friend pursed her lips angrily.

"I don't die my hair, _Ino_. Unlike _you_."

"Move along billboard-brow. You're face is giving me a headache."

"You little-"

"Sakura-chan." Hinata held her elbow, and shook her head. There was no point getting into an argument with Ino on her home turf, surrounded by her yes-no clones.

"Hm!" Sakura stormed off, Hinata in tow, over to their table as the echo of the girl's snide laughter rang in the hall. "Little bitch." Sakura pouted, folding her arms and pouting profusely. "You'd think she would melt in the sunlight but no, she _has_ to be able to come out of the coffin _every_ morning to _annoy_ me!"

"But what else would she do if she didn't pray on others? Be nice?" Hinata giggled, and Sakura chuckled too.

"Yeah, probably. Ino being nice would be a first, and _veeeery _scary."

"What's that about Ino and scary? Are you talking about her face again?" Naruto sat himself down at the table opposite the two girls, tray full of food, and half a burger already in his mouth.

"Naruto, must you eat the equivalent of your own body mass every day?" Sakura rolled her eyes, putting her satchel on her lap as she routed around for her sandwiches. "_And_ never put any weight on. I hate people like you, you know that?" She pouted, and unwrapped her Caesar salad sandwich, nibbling on it. Naruto just ran a hand back through his spiky blonde hair, and grinned at her, his whisker marks on his cheeks curving with his glee.

"You don't really mean that Sakura-chan!"

"Yea, I do. Now hurry up and eat your mountain of food. We have 2 hours of English next, and we can't be late _again_ Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei was very upset last time." Hinata giggled softly, watching the banter between her two friends.

"Maaa, Hinata-chan! You too!"

"Just eat up Naruto." Sakura chuckled, and bit a chunk out of her sandwich. It was then she noticed that Hinata was just watching them both fondly…just watching… "Hinata, haven't you got any dinner again?" Hinata blushed, and looked to the side.

"I…I forgot to pack it this morning. I'll eat something when I get home."

"That's three days in a row now you've not had anything to eat all day!" Naruto barked, and Hinata frowned down to her lap and fumbling hands. "Here, eat this." He shoved a bowl of noodles under her nose and held a pair of chopsticks for her.

Hinata looked down at the offered chopsticks…and smiled sadly.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun. Demo…I'm not really hungry." She forced a soft giggle, and rose to her feet, brushing her hands nervously down her short green skirt. "I better meet you in English when you finish. I said I'd have a word with Iruka-sensei. Ja ne!" Hinata had never made such a fast escape from a topic, as she scrambled out of the room, almost forgetting her backpack in the process.

"…Are you worried?"

"Hai. She came round to my house really late last night, white as a ghost." Sakura frowned, suddenly put off her sandwich. She watched the entrance to the canteen sadly, as if hoping her timid little friend would turn around and come back. But she didn't. "She's lost a lot of weight recently too."

"You don't think that she's not eating properly, do you? I mean, I know _you're_ crazy about dieting, but Hinata wouldn't be, you know, making herself-"

"That is none of our business Naruto." Sakura snapped. "She looks healthy enough. She's our friend. If something was making her do that, she would tell us." Naruto grumbled, putting down his chocolate muffin, and narrowing his eyes on her.

"We should-"

"Let her come to us."

"Demo! She'll just-"

"Lie with a kind smile on her face so we don't worry?" She raised a brow.

Naruto closed his mouth, and nodded begrudgingly.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Besides." Sakura then grinned. "I have a plan."

"Neeeeee?" Naruto grinned, scooting closer to his friend. He was usually the one to come up with the hair brained schemes. But sometimes it had been known for Sakura to dabble too... "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, it involves some fake passes, alcohol, music, fun, and lining our stomachs with lots of greasy food when Hinata can't object." Sakura giggled with glee and fisted at something in her bag.

Three fake Id cards.

One with her picture, one with Naruto's and one with Hinata's.

"It looks authentic enough." Naruto scrutinised his card, and grinned. "I happen to have a little of my allowance money saved up that could go on a night out." He grinned, giving her the thumbs up.

"Naruto." Sakura pointed at his face, silencing him. "You will not wear anything that looks dorky or reveals your true age. You will not grin like an idiot in the cue, and you will not talk at all until we are inside. Understood? I do _all _the talking. I can't afford to get caught."

"Yeah, darn. You having parents an all to kill you if you get caught." Naruto stuck his tongue out, and rubbed his nose with his finger.

"I mean it Naruto."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know." Naruto grinned regardless, and looked off towards the doorway, lingering on the thoughts of Hinata. "Think Hinata will come though? She has more to lose if she's caught than the rest of us."

"That's why she thinks we're going to your place." Sakura quickly lifted her book to her face, preparing herself.

"NANDE?"

"Oh come on. She _needs _a little fun! Whether she wants it or not!"

"And how exactly are you going to explain why my apartment, suddenly looks like a nightclub?" Naruto folded his arms and narrowed his baby blues at her, waiting for an answer. _This should be good. _

"We're getting a taxi. Its fine, she'll go along with it until it's too late. And then, it's too late." The bubblegum bombshell rose to her feet and grinned. "Be outside my house at 8pm sharp Naruto! No tardiness allowed!"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll be there! Dattebayo!"

"See you there!"

"Ja ne!"

"Ja Ne!"

Naruto returned to his mountain of food, and Sakura ran off to be early for English. She was on time, as was Hinata.

Naruto was late.

Again.

~oo0oo~

"Damn it Naruto! Can't you ever be on time?"

"Gomen Iruka-Sensei. I won't do it again." Naruto moaned, looking boredly off to one side and scratching the back of his head. He had been told off by Iruka so many times, he could predict everything his ruffled teacher was going to say, before he said it. Which is why he knew it was better to just agree to everything he was saying, nod, and run as fast as possible afterwards. And luckily for Naruto, Iruka had waited until the end of the double period to yell at him, so if he ran straight afterwards, then he could get his detention with Headmistress Tsunade and then get ready for the party tonight at the new Club Sakura had scoped out.

"Yes it will. You'll keep being late until I _do_ something about it." Naruto floundered, scrambling to his feet and begging his sensei.

He couldn't take any more detentions.

"Onegai, Iruka sensei, I'm _begging_ you!"

"Ne? You're not usually this animated in your defence..." Iruka narrowed his eyes on his mischievous student, and smirked wickedly at him. "...unless...you have somewhere to be?"

"N no, Iruka sensei. I just, I think I left the oven on this morning, and maybe the kettle too, so I need to go home to check-and"

"So, a party then?" Iruka drummed his fingers against his folded arms, and smiled knowingly. Naruto opened and closed his mouth a few times before he sighed, putting his hands together in prayer.

"_Onegai_, I really really need to go. Its gonna be the best party ever, and I've saved my money up all month so I can-"

"Drink?"

"Absolutely not!" Naruto waved his hands in front of his face. Iruka however, inclined his head, not amused.

"_Naruto."_

"No alcohol will pass my lips, Dattebayo!" Iruka looked at him hard, remembering who he was talking to, and what he was like as a boy his age... But he sighed and nodded to the door.

"Alright, be good and be s...afe..."

Naruto had already bolted through the door, which was now creaking back into place. Iruka sighed once more, rolling his eyes and lifting his back pack off the floor and onto the desk. He pulled his hair tie out and ruffled his chocolate hair, looking up at the clock on the wall.

It was 4pm.

And he was already tired.

_At Naruto's age me Anko and the gang would be planning our night on the binge...I must be getting old. _

It was then he pulled out his wallet, and looked to the photos that fell out of it. His favourite picture of all. They were fresh faced university students, all doing their teacher's qualification together. Kurenai and Anko were knelt on the grass outside their dorms, a bottle of sake in their grinning mouths. Iruka and Asuma were knelt up behind them, their own bottles of sake raised and stupid drunk grins on their faces.

"To think that was 5 years ago." They were all 21 and burning the candle at both ends. "Wait a minute." Iruka berated himself, flipping his wallet closed and throwing his back pack into his shoulder. "I'm 26. I'm not old yet!" He ran out of the classroom, and skidded into the engineering classroom.

Anko was sat there in brown Ugg boots, knee high short sleeved denim dress and long black cardigan. She blinked at surprise at her friend's sudden entrance, for a second, before she broke out in her trade mark crazy grin.

"And to what do I have the honour of _your_ visit?"

"Call Kurenai and Asuma." Iruka grinned, feeling really energetic for a change. _It must be Naruto, he's rubbing off on me._

"Ne? Why?" Anko already had her mobile flipped open with her thumb over the speed dial for Kurenai, but asked all the same.

"Because it's a Friday night, we don't have to teach tomorrow and we got paid today."

"...what are you thinking?" Anko grinned, pressing the button, and putting the phone to her ear.

"It's the premier of that new nightclub in town, right?"

"Oh my God yes. Want a lift home to change?" Anko giggled, using her foot to put the metal bin next to the table, and her free hand to shove all the marked reports into the bin. Iruka twitched his eye at her, and she shrugged. "They're all a bunch of idiot maggots anyway. Hello? Get off Asuma and squeeze yourself into the most revealing dress you got!"

Iruka barked a laugh and shook his head. Anko; she'll never change. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Kurenai's excited screaming on the other end. He almost looked around the room to see if she was in it...it was that loud... "I'll come get you in the taxi around 9? K, see you both later!" She clicked her phone shut, and gave Iruka the thumbs up. "I never thought you'd be the one to round us up for a night out, but hell, it's about time! I've almost run out of pictures of you drunk to look at!"

"Oh dear." Iruka ran a hand back through his hair worriedly. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I forgot that you usually make it your mission to get me wasted and laid."

"Don't worry." She giggled. But it almost sounded evil, as she grabbed Iruka's elbow at the same time, dragging him to the door and her car. "I'll get you a hottie, don't worry."

"Oh Kami sama help me!"

Iruka was used to Anko and Kurenai (her side kick) trying to pair him off with girls when they went out. They even tried it on the very first night they met at freshers week.

That didn't bother him.

However, a few weeks ago, he got the bravery to come out and tell his friends he was gay...

They hadn't been out since...

So if Anko's going to pair him up...

_Oh my god she's gonna try and throw me at a guy? I'm gonna get KILLED! If I don't die of embarrassment first..._

Evan as Anko twittered excitedly in the car on the way to Iruka's apartment, he could only think of the potential danger of going out tonight.

True, he had come out as gay.

But...he hadn't actually _been_ gay yet.

In fact, he only knew he was gay, because girls had never really done it for him (he took more of a motherly role towards them than sexual) and one night when they were out a drunk guy threw himself at Iruka and kissed him.

And even though he tasted bitterly of sake and cigarettes, and it was messy as hell, and lasted only for a few seconds...

...it was still the most stimulated he had ever been with person.

It wasn't as romantic as he _knew_ ever since then.

It was more of a gradual realisation.

_As I couldn't stop thinking about the damn kiss, and then there were the fantasies..._ Iruka chuckled to himself, glad that Anko couldn't see his thoughts, or be _disturbed_ by his fantasies.

_But fantasies are just that. Actually having to talk to a guy and flirt and stuff...I wasn't any good at flirting with women. How am I supposed to chat up a guy? How do I even know if they're __gay_.

Oh well, he thought.

He showered and changed quickly, shoving his wallet into his back pocket and jumping back into Anko's car.

"What the hell." Anko looked at him sceptically. "Blue jeans and a white T shirt?"

"What?" Iruka looked himself over. "It says Hardcore partier on the front!"

"I don't care it looks CUTE not HOT!"

"Anko." Iruka grounded out. "You are _not_ my pimp."

"Fine!" She started up the car and bolted forward towards her place. "Just be careful wearing that _cute_ outfit. The kinda guy you're gonna attract is probably gonna be a pervert."

~oo0oo~

"You are such a pervert." Kakashi Hatake looked up from his Itcha Itcha paradise book and raised his eye to lock with that of his very un-amused prodigy, Itachi Uchiha. "How many times have you read that thing anyway?" Itachi leaned with his hip against the dressing table, which Kakashi was _sat_ on, and raised a brow at him.

"Maaaa, it's a classic." He closed the book and slipped it into his back pocket. "Problem?"

"You're not even playing tonight." Itachi indicated to the very unruffled spandex wearing girl band trying to get changed behind the curtain and hissing at each other at their mistreatment. "And this isn't your changing room tonight."

"So ka..." Kakashi huffed, and rose to his feet. "So...you want me to leave?" Itachi smoothed his hands down into the pockets of his black jacket.

"If you would please."

"...please?" Kakashi looked out the corner of his eye at the twittering girls, and looked back to his prodigy sceptically. "Are they really important?

"Why would you say that?"

"You said 'please'." Kakashi dropped his hand onto Itachi's shoulder and allowed himself to be walked out of the dressing room. "You _never_ say please."

"I just don't want any 'incidents' tonight." Kakashi stopped in his tracks, holding Itachi still by the hand on his shoulder. "My otouto is coming tonight."

"Maaaaa?" Kakashi chuckled, allowing them to move again with a curved eye and grinning face. "Isn't he underage?"

"He's 17. And I'd rather he be illegal _here_ than in another nightclub."

"Because Mommy can watch him here?" Kakashi patted his head, ignoring the look of utter disgust he received.

"I guess..." Itachi stopped just before the door to the floor, and looked at him with determination. "Can you please lay low and _not_ make me leave tonight?"

"If the need arises for us to do our duty, that is not for you nor I to decide, _or complain about_." Kakashi looked at him sternly, silencing his charge, before chuckling happily once more. "But if I can handle it alone, I will."

"Domo Arigato, sensei." Itachi bowed to him, and pushed the door open.

The Sharingan, the most successful nightclub in town, one of a chain of Uchiha industries owned nightclubs, was as ever full to the brim of bodies, alcohol and hormones. Not to mention the best acts in the charts, every week!

The nightclub owner, one Itachi Uchiha walked through the VIP section with his checklist clipboard in one hand, his on-floor walkie talkie in the other. "Kendo-san, have we done a stage and sound test?"

"Hai, Itachi-san. Everything is in the green."

"Good." Itachi clipped the walkie talkie to his belt, and looked to his Sire. "If Divas Gold have one slip up on stage, they will walk out."

"Prissy little prima donnas aren't they?" Kakashi ran his fingers over the rim of his mask, scratching the ridge of his nose.

"All 'pop stars' are."

"Itachi-san?" His blue haired stage manager ran up to him, handing him a client list.

"Tai-kun? What am I looking at?" Itachi paused his nightly walk around the club before the main entertainment started, and raised a brow at his trusty stage manager. "What are these names?"

"Well, you said your younger brother is coming tonight, well, these are the names of the people he wants to bring with him."

"Bring with him?" Itachi shoved the list back at Tai. "We never discussed bringing a _party _with him." Kakashi chuckled, having waited around and found great pleasure in his charge's trivial dismay. "Just how many is he bringing?"

"Including himself? 9."

"NINE!" For a moment Itachi looked like he was going to scream, or at least lash out at his poor in-the-wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time stage manager. But he took a deep breathe, and held the ridge of his nose.

"Alright, set up one of the booths on the second level for them, have a waitress assigned to them so they don't go off to the bar with the other customers."

"Hai, Itachi-san." Tai took the initiative to run away at this point.

"I'm going to kill him." Kakashi chuckled and placed his hand on the younger demon's shoulder.

"No you won't. That would kinda be a waste...ne?" He leaned closer and whispered eerily into Itachi's ear, grazing the tip of his fang over the shell of his sensitive lobe. "All that warm, wet blood."

"_I _at least was kidding, Kakashi-sensei." Sharp onyx eyes glared up at the taller man, a red glimmer in their depths.

"As was I!" Kakashi jumped back, his eye curved and giggling like a fool.

A lesser man would be fooled...

"Sure..." Itachi lowered his clip board, and looked his seemingly jovial sensei right in his visible eye. "All the same sensei. ^.^ Touch him and I'll tear your skin off and leave your corpse for the rats to feed on."

They shared a moment of hidden emotions. Their eyes and blank faces giving nothing away. Until they broke out into wicked giggles.

"If I had a son." Kakashi patted him on the shoulder.

"The world is grateful you don't." Itachi grinned evilly at him and disappeared into the crowds.

~oo00oo~

"Wait a minute..." Hinata stopped smoothing her manicured hands down her sexy black mini dress to gaze out of the taxi window. The red hue of the neon 'Sharingan' sign illuminated her pale cheeks as she stepped out of the car. She then immediately turned to get back in, but the taxi had gone and Sakura and Naruto were stood sheepishly in her way. "This isn't Naruto's place! Sakura-chan!"

"Maaa." Sakura giggled, trying to look the innocent one in this. Until Naruto just stared at her with his arms crossed and his face screwed up in a scowl. "Oh ok, well, we were all due some fun! And a group of us from school were invited so-"

"Chotto matte, Sakura-chan." Naruto pointed at her, suddenly on Hinata's side. "You didn't say there was a group of us going?"

Sakura blinked at them both, and sighed.

Busted.

"Well...it's Sasuke's birthday...and his brother owns the hottest nightclub in town so-"

"NANDE?" Naruto blew his top. "We're going to _Sasuke's_ birthday party? I just thought we were sneaking into the place?"

"Shhhh!" Sakura put her hands over his mouth, looking round to see if anyone had heard her loud mouthed, short tempered friend. "Look, guys, we're going _in _with them, but we're not going to _hang _with them, ok?" Naruto stared at her sceptically, but nodded. Hinata however was already punching the number for a local taxi into her mobile. "Hinata! No!"

Sakura and Naruto jumped her, and yanked the phone away from her.

"Hay! I cant do this, I have to go home!"

"No you don't." Sakura grinned evilly at her, and put the confiscated phone into her handbag. "You need to go in there with us, drink, have fun, sleep at my place and thank us tomorrow."

"Demo, demo!" Sakura hooked one of her arms, and Naruto the other. They pretty much frog marched her into the cue, before smoothing down their clothes and spreading out the fake Ids. They got to the doorway, and then blanched on the spot. Sasuke Uchiha was stood in the doorway with his own clip board and telling the bouncer who was on his list.

"Shit, we might get busted here." Naruto hissed to his eager and in so much trouble pink haired friend. "There is no way emo-prince is going to let us in. He'll sell us out in a second."

"We'll see."

"but!"

"Shut up Naruto." They stopped and smiled convincingly at the bouncer who took their ID's for inspection. He then dropped them into the bin next to him and gave them a very un-amused look.

"You are not 23." Naruto glared at Sakura. Why the hell did she put 20 on their ID's? They could pull off 21, maybe. But 23? _Baka!_

"It's alright." Sasuke stepped forward. The red neon sign of the club illuminated his pale face and dark eyes. He wore skinny black jeans with chains hanging from the pockets, a white long sleeved shirt and a black waistcoat. His dark eyes were highlighted with 'manliner' and his hair was immaculate. From his emo fringe, to the spikes at the back. He seemed to be staring at Naruto, and then rolled his eyes when the blonde chuckled nervously. "They are...with _my_ party. They are also the last."

"Yes sir." Sasuke stepped in front of them and curtly indicated for them to follow him.

After they were well inside, Sasuke pulled Sakura and Naruto to one side, and Hinata followed them.

"Listen, fake id's? Really? are you really that stupid?" Sasuke folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow at them. He was about to yell at them some more when Naruto stepped forward with a childish pout on his face.

"Well it was worth a try. And anyway, you got us in. So...thanks." He then brightened up with a grin and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. The blonde nodded happily at him...only to sweat drop. Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him, and then shrugged his shoulder to be rid of the offensive hand.

"I did it for a reason." Sasuke walked right up to Naruto, almost nose to nose with his face still looking very miffed. Naruto, being Naruto, folded his arms over his front and glared back. "You. Now. Owe. Me."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I'll let you know. Now...my party is upstairs. Stay down here and out of my way." He then leaned closer to Naruto's ear and whispered quickly. "I'll come get you and ask for my favour before the night is out." Naruto was about to demand he tell him what the hell he wanted, but Sasuke pushed him backwards slightly, smirked like the _ass _he was, and walked off towards the stairs and his party. A few moments later the sound of cheers could be heard from upstairs, signalling Sasuke's arrival to the party.

"What an ass!" Naruto shook his head in disbelief, then grinned to his friends. "Guys, we're here. Time to party!"

"Hella yeah!"

"We're here! Time to get our freak on!" Anko shimmied in her sexy black dress, fishnet tights and tall black bitch heels. Her hair was down and flicked out. her lips were deep red, and her eyes smoky. Kurenai was packed into a long red dress with slits up the side to her high thigh. Her red wedge shoes meant she could put her arm around Asuma's shoulders with ease. Her silky black hair was down and wavy, with red lips and soft pink eyeshadow. Asuma sported a more manly look of black trainers, black jeans and a tight black tank top and an army look green designer jacket. He also had a cigarette behind his ear, at all times. He smirked and teased Iruka for his white T-shirt on the way in.

"Hardcore partier? Really?"

"What? You're making me feel like I have no fashion sense?" the group stopped and turned to look at him with a brow raised. "Fine, I'll let Anko dress me next time then."

"Oh yeah, I am SO holding you to that."

"Just no man-suits or leather ok?" Iruka grumbled as they entered the nightclub with ease. "We went to a Sharingan club back at Uni, didn't we?"

"Yeah but it's awesome that there is one near us now." Anko dragged them all over to a round table near the bar, and grinned from ear to ear. "The great thing about this club was there were no annoying lines at the bar! There is a touch screen pad in the middle of the table where we order our drinks, and pay, and they are all clocked in and time stamped. We literally get our drinks served to us when it's our turn. How epic is that?" Anko grinned, eagerly punching in their details and ordering them all double Sambuca shots. "Start as you mean to go along, right?"

"Oh dear lord what have I done?" Iruka dropped his forehead into his hands and shook his head. I am going to hate myself tomorrow, aren't I?"

"Depends how good I am with this!" Anko pulled out her new super small silver camera and grinned wickedly at them all. Asuma and Iruka groaned, whilst the girls cheered. Shortly afterwards, their drinks arrived, and Iruka was well on the way to no longer giving a shit.

"You go Hinata!" Sakura giggled madly, having practically tricked her friend into drinking triple shots of Tequila, knowing the affect it had on her timid little friend, and loved the result. They were all up on the dance floor in their little corner dancing away. Hinata was smiling like she hadn't seen her smile in a long time. And laughing! She was really going for it, sexy dancing and laughing with Sakura, with Naruto in the middle, feeling like he was in a very sexy teenage girl sandwich. Now these girls were like sisters to him, so he would never make any sort of move on them...but they were still Hot! And they didn't seem to mind grinding up against him as they danced. Let's just say, Naruto wasn't just grinning from all the flaming Sambucas he's consumed before hitting the dance floor.

At the other side of the dance floor the partying teachers were dancing just as seductively. Kurenai and Asuma were nearly having sex with the way they were dancing. She had her leg wrapped around his waist as he pulled her against him and swayed. Anko and Iruka were just laughing hysterically as they were shaking their _thang _in time to the music. This was the only time Iruka appreciated the tempo of club and dance music.

His night was going perfectly...until he saw them.

Dancing so close it should be illegal, were three of his students. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. He bolted still, and put his hands on his hips.

"Why those little-Anko I'll be right back."

"Oh ow, you have your boring face on!" She snickered, seemingly content enough to dance on her own. It took 2 seconds for her to grab a hottie and have her own bump and grind session going on. _looks like I'll be getting a taxi home on my own tonight then..._ Iruka chuckled, tucking some stray hairs behind his ears, straightening his ponytail, and putting his mum face on.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it through middle of the throng of grinding bodies to get to his delinquent students, so he would have to follow the bar and go around to them. He politely excused himself through enough people to reach the bar, and then shimmied his way to the end of it. Someone must have spilt his drink as his foot hit a wet patch, and he went sliding.

"Ah!" Iruka fell sideways towards the crowd and fell onto a man passing by. "I'm so sorry! I slipped on the floor and..." Iruka then blushed like a teenage girl. The man he fell into had the deepest charcoal eye he had ever seen. And it was looking at him intently. He found himself wondering how it was possible for such a young man to have silver hair, and how he made it stand up like that...when he remembered his manners and that he was still, embarrassingly, against the man's chest and in his arms. "Ahem, sorry about that." Iruka tried to step back, but the man held onto his arms, keeping him close. "Erm, I said I'm sorry so-"

"My name's Kakashi. What's your name cutie?" Iruka swallowed his voice into his stomach for a moment and his face burned. He actually squeaked in response, before gathering himself.

"M-my name." He coughed to clear his throat. "Is Iruka. I'm ok now I can stand on my own." Iruka pressed his hands to the man's chest and felt very toned pecks. He tried to push himself to safety, but Kakashi wasn't having any of it.

"So you here alone?"

"No, I'm with friends." Iruka was grateful for company for all of three seconds. As he pointed over to his friends, Kurenai and Asuma were making out and grinding against the bar, and Anko was still gyrating against a random guy she yanked into her grasp. So there was no way he could use them as cover to escape, as they were all pretty busy. _The bathroom. I'll say I need the bathroom._

"But you're not 'with' any of them, ne?" At that Iruka turned back to face his 'rescuer' and gulped. His cheeks burned and he finally realised what emotion that was swirling in the silver man's dark eye. Iruka finally managed to push himself out of the man's grasp, only to find himself backed up against the bar.

"And when you say 'with', you mean-"

"Romantically and/or sexually." Iruka gulped. This man didn't seem to have any shame.

"N-no. But-"

"You in a relationship? That would make me very sad if you were." Kakashi blocked the brunette's escape by pressing his hip into the side of the bar and folding his arms. He cocked his head to one side and winked at him.

"Look, I'm just trying to-"

"Trying to avoid having a dance with me?"

"Dance with you?"

"I'd love to!" Kakashi grabbed a very startled Iruka with one hand grasping his elbow, and the other hand holding the small of his back. Before he could complain Iruka was amongst the grinding bodies on the dance floor. Kakashi put his hands on the shell shocked English teacher's hips and pulled him close. The brunette was nearly nose to nose with his silver haired captor, blushing madly and his hands having _landed_ on the man's rock hard chest again. "Relax we're just going to dance sweet thing." Kakashi brushed the ridge of his masked nose with Iruka's, and loved that he shivered in his hold.

Iruka blinked up at him, thoughts finally starting to return to his muddled brain. Who did this man think he was? 'Kakashi' thinks he can just drag him, a grown man, onto the dance floor and tell him to 'relax'?

Iruka glared up at him, not realising that he looked really cute when he sulked like that. This man had one eye covered up with a long piece of black material, which angled to cover his forehead under his fringe. It tied at the back of his head and fell half way down his back. He looked up his tight black tank top and jeans, and the black trench coat and narrowed his eyes back up at his face. Why did he wear a mask? He was clearly a looker, but he covered most of his face and one of his eyes? unless he was hideously disfigured under his mask? _No one with this much fucking nerve has a hideous face. He so thinks he's got me. Ass._

"Look, I really need to-"

"Shhhh. Close your eyes." Kakashi whispered by his ear, and twisted round the flapping man until he was stood behind him. his hands held his hips once more, and pulled his back to press against his front.

And his ass against his groin.

"Wow, wait a minute." Kakashi then slipped one of his hands up Iruka's shirt to hold his lower abdomen. Far too close to his belt for Iruka's liking.

"You haven't got your eyes closed." Kakashi's voice was low and husky in his ear, making him blush even more. Iruka decided that it must have been the copious amounts of alcohol he'd consumed so far that made him comply with this strange man. He closed his chocolate orbs and let the music and the heat of the man at his back take him over. Before he knew it his hips were swaying in sync with the music and the hunk behind him.

"Oh fine. But you're buying me a drink after this."

"I would love to." The music became slower, and Iruka surprised himself by grinding into the man behind him. The hand up his shirt travelled to his chest making him whimper. Kakashi's eyes flashed red for a moment, feeling heavy headed. He was getting drunk on the man's sheer presence.

It was him.

After hundreds of years, he'd finally found him.

The Kyuuketsuki were originally demons from hell that proved themselves to God. He blessed with and gave them his will to carry out on the wicked. But how did he bless them? What could be enough of an incentive to make a demon change sides?

Love.

The one thing all demons were denied.

They were granted one soul mate. Just one. If they lost them to death or stupidity, they didn't get another one.

The moment the brunette bumped into him, he felt the spark of insane passion pulse through his body, demanding he claim this man.

He had to admit, after hundreds of years of preferring (meaning not exclusively) to fuck women, he was surprised to find his soul mate to be a man. But he was such a cute and innocent man, it drove him wild. His aura was so pure and delicious, he wanted to fuck him, bite him, fuck him again and never stop.

But that's not how this worked. He couldn't _take_ what he wanted. His Aiki, his soul mate, had to give it to him.

The sound of Iruka's chuckle demanded his attention, and he couldn't stop himself from burying his face in his neck and taking in his scent.

"Hay that tickles." Iruka smiled and looked over his shoulder at the taller man, who winked at him. He succeeded in making him roll his eyes and turn in his arms. "Ok, so you've hijacked me."

"Are you enjoying your hijacking experience so far?"

"I suppose." He chuckled, turning in his arms to face him. this was dangerous however, as the hand that was on his front smoothed round to hold his back. It then slid down to grab his ass and pull his groin closer to his. "Though you're a little intense."

"Alas I am. But I'm an intense _gentlemen_."

"Oh? Somehow I doubt that." Iruka bit his bottom lip in amusement, looking over to one side at the wrong time.

Flash.

Anko had snapped a picture of him up close and personal with Kakashi. Who knows what other pictures she'd taken too?

And it got worse.

She was walking over. "Ok, I'm giving you the heads up that my friend Anko is about to come over here and really embarrass me, so-"

"Hiya hotness. I'm Anko." From the platter size of her pupils Anko was well and truly in the alcoholic party mood. She even spanked Iruka's ass, pushing his groin rather pleasantly into Kakashi's.

Iruka blushed, having felt that Kakashi was kinda hard, and apparently quite endowed. "I'm Iruka's best friend."

"Are you now? Then it's a pleasure." Kakashi held Iruka steadfast, and bowed his head at her.

"Yeah, please take my friend home with you and screw him senseless. He could really really really REALLY use a good seeing to, ya know what I mean?" Anko then high fived Iruka's back, once again pushing his body and groin into Kakashi's.

"Th-that's enough Anko. Do you need to go home? You had enough to drink?" Iruka was scowling for all he was worth at his friend. That was the _last possible_ thing he wanted her to say to Kakashi. Now he might think he was easy!

"What? The night is still young and so is Kabuto."

"Erm...Kabuto?"

"My fuck buddy tonight." Anko then beckoned a tall man with short silver hair in a ponytail and glasses over to her. "Kabuto, wanna go somewhere?"

"If you like." He was grinning and looked very perverted through the rimes of those lenses. They then immediately started to make out and make their way to the nearest exit.

After staring at the space she once occupied, Iruka turned slowly to look up at Kakashi. His visible eye was twinkling with amusement, and he started to sway their bodies to the upbeat music once more.

_Thank God. He's pretending that didn't happen. _Iruka laughed nervously and smiled. That worked fine for him.

"Just to let you know, I'd like your number before the end of the night."

"Would you now?" Iruka turned in his hold, and started to wriggle his body against the sexy beast behind him. "I thought I asked you for a drink a while back?"

"Want it now?"

"Sure. I like Sambuca."

"I'd like a snog then." Iruka froze and looked at his shoulder at him. he looked at the mask first, then his eye. "Not a kiss mind you."

"N-no?"

"Nope. A kiss can be quick. A kiss implies only one kiss. Now a _Snog_ implies a dirty hot make out session."

"And you think a couple of dances and no drink earns you a snog?"

"I'm a really good kisser...amongst other things. Like dancing." Kakashi quickly added when Iruka narrowed his eyes at him. Damn he loved those eyes. So fiery and full of emotion. He wanted to drown in those eyes. If he got his own way, he would.

"Right here?" Iruka smiled to himself. Damn he wanted to see under this man's mask. And maybe to have a hot make out session too...

"No, bathroom." At that Iruka snapped his eyes at him suspiciously. "Ah! Only a snog. Nothing else. Promise!" Kakashi winked at him, brushing the back of his fingers against Iruka's cheek. "Cross my heart and hope to die sweetheart."

"..." Iruka looked off to one side in thought, nodded, and looked back to him. "Alright. No funny business though."

"Oh, none I swear." Kakashi then took one of his hands and led him eagerly to the men's toilets.

Outside Iruka was holding a hot man's hand, about to make out with him in a toilet cubicle, drunk on arousal and Sambuca.

Inside Iruka was screaming that this was a very very bad idea. He was a teacher and a responsible adult. Responsible Teachers don't follow strange sexy men into toilets to make out. And remember those teenage delinquents at the other side of the room? Who was going to look out for them if your lip locked with Kakashi?

That last thought was enough to put a spring in his step.

He really _really_ wanted to make out with Kakashi. Mainly because hot people, male or female, never looked twice at a guy like Iruka. He's not unattractive. He's maybe a 6 on the sexy scale. Near enough average looking though compared to a complete 10 like Kakashi! 10's date and fuck other 10's. Not a 6 like Iruka Umino, English Teacher and all round scaredy cat!

Before could think anymore about his situation, he was thrust into it. Sensible school teacher Iruka Umino was pulled into a toilet cubicle and pushed up against the locked door. Kakashi placed one hand next to the brunette's head and pulled his mask down.

_He is __so__ a fucking 10. _

Iruka looked at his strong jaw, pale but perfect skin, agile cheek bones and thick lips, and launched.

Kakashi was surprised by this, having read Iruka to be quite sensible and timid, but liked it none the less.

Iruka's tanned lips pressed against Kakashi's and he immediately moaned. His hands grabbed fistfuls of the taller man's trench coat and pulled him back against the door with him.

"Fuck you're so hot." Kakashi growled crashing his mouth back into the sexy creature before him. He held the side of Iruka's neck with one hand, the other reaching behind him to grab his tight ass and pull their groins together.

"And you're hard." Iruka grinned into the kiss. It was empowering that he was having this affect on such a hot guy. Yes, Iruka was also hard as a rock but with a guy like Kakashi kissing your face off and grinding against you, that was expected.

"So are you." The silver haired devil latched onto the other side of his neck and began kissing and nipping with hot wet lips.

"Fuck!" Iruka banged his fist against the door with frustration.

He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Kakashi to fuck him senseless against the cubicle door. The chills running down his spine from where Kakashi's lips caressed his neck, told him so.

But he'd never had anal before. He didn't want his first time to be like this.

"Hay, no need to get upset precious." Kakashi positively giggled. This was going way better than he'd hoped! He slid a hand down his front and cupped Iruka's throbbing bulge. "I'm more than happy to help you with this."

"No you don't understand. We can't have sex here."

"...ok." Kakashi took his hand away and put his hands at either side of Iruka's head. He didn't get upset though. Iruka was clearly into him, thank God! He'd heard so many painful stories of Kyuuketsuki finding their Aiki, only for them to be of the other sexual orientation, in a relationship already, or married with kids and not interested. Iruka was into him, and not with anyone else. He could work with this.

"No it's not." Iruka banged the back of his head against the door, and sighed. "I really _want to_, but we can't."

"I don't mind." Kakashi placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose. "I only asked for a snog. I got one _hell_ of a snog." He then flashed him a wicked grin and winked. It was so much more seductive when he didn't have his mask on.

"I-you can't laugh at me." Iruka pointed at his face and blushed madly.

"Promise."

"Right..." he took a deep breath, folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "First off, I _am_ Gay."

"Yeah, I kinda guessed that." One stern look from Iruka silenced him. _man he looks so cute when he's trying to be angry. Just wanna fuck him so bad..._

"I am Gay. But...that is to say I haven't had Gay sex before, so-"

"Oh you're a virgin!" Kakashi smiled and winked at him. "Well then I get it."

"You do?" Iruka was about to defend himself, and snap that he promised not to laugh, when Kakashi threw that curve ball at him.

"Yeah. You want your first time to be all romantic and in a bed. Not against a toilet door."

"Right." Iruka smiled with relief, then blushed. "Sorry for, erm, getting your hard and stuff."

"No problem." Kakashi then cupped Iruka's erection in his pants and gave him a playful squeeze, _loving_ the little yelp he let out. "We don't have to have sex to deal with our boners. I imagine you've been sucked off before, yes?" Iruka's cheeks would be stained red if he didn't stop blushing soon.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Alright then." Kakashi pressed his lips and body back against the smaller man and quickly got his mind back on the task at hand. Iruka ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him back with ardour. He shivered when he felt Kakashi's hands quickly unbuckle his belt and drop his jeans on the floor. Then his boxers.

_Oh dear lord, I'm in a toilet cubicle, and I'm about to be given a blow job by a guy I just met! This is wrong! Stop this! Abort Abort!_

Iruka's ears clearly weren't listening to his common sense at the moment. There was a Sambuca and fun wall in the way.

He moaned when Kakashi's supple fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke him. it was definitely different. He was worried that being with a man wasn't going to as good or feel as natural as when he'd been with women.

It was different.

It was so much fucking better!

"Fuck!" Iruka cussed as Kakashi dropped to his knees and quickly surrounded the head of his cock with his mouth. The sudden wet heat was disastrous to his self control. Iruka let go and tangled his hands in the mass of silver hair and whimpered. He could feel the smile on Kakashi's lips and he sank his shaft further into his mouth. "Oh, shit, more!"

"MMMmmmmm." Kakashi's groan vibrated through his cock, Making Iruka arch against the door. The silver haired demon was determined to make this blowjob so good, Iruka would be drooling for more. He smoothed his hands up his legs, one hand slipping behind him and grabbing his ass. The other stroked his abdomen and then held his ribs. He then deep throated Iruka.

"Fuck! Oh shit, a ah! Please!" he was begging. Kakashi had to remind himself that he couldn't turn him round and give him a fucking frenzy. It was so hard not to when he whimpered and begged for more of him like that. his own cock was aching with the need to be inside him.

But he resisted, and increased the pace of his bobbing head instead. Iruka actually cried out his name. Dear Gods this man was asking for a good screwing. He should whip his cock out and pull the little minx down onto him just for that. Just for saying his name with such desire.

Kakashi's eyes burned red, and he had to concentrate so hard on not letting his fangs grow whilst he had his Aiki's throbbing dick in his mouth. He gave Iruka's ass another squeeze, which caused the man to buck into his mouth. "S-sorry."

"MMmmmmm." Kakashi lapped him harder, halting his apology and returning the sexy little brunette to whimpering against the toilet door. Iruka's breathing started to get choppier, and he looked down in a slight panic.

"I-I'm going to cum! S-stop I'm gonna-OOOooooh fuck!" Iruka's body spasmed against the door, his moaning do loud he hoped dearly that no one else was in the mens room. White hot sparks shot from his cock up his body, wracking his senses as he whimpered incoherently. After a slick pop and the feeling of sudden heat, Iruka opened his lust filled brown orbs to find Kakashi was stood in front of him. he wasn't touching him, but he was panting, and he had his forehead pressed against the door by the side of his head. "You ok?"

"Oh yeah." Kakashi calmed his breathing, and forced his one visible eye to become dark charcoal again. He then smiled happily, and pulled back from the door. "I enjoyed that. You?"

"That was amazing." Iruka signed, grinning like an idiot. "I'm sorry I came in your mouth."

"It's ok. You warned me and I chose to drink you down instead." Kakashi winked at him, stroking his hip and wishing so badly he could grab it, flip him over to face the door and sink his throbbing, aching cock into his tight-

"You're still hard." Iruka was staring down at the massive bulge in Kakashi's pants, and blushing madly.

"I told you I enjoyed myself sweet thing." Kakashi went in to kiss him, then stopped. "You ok if I kiss you? I might taste like cum."

"Erm..." Iruka didn't know what cum tasted like. He tentatively pressed forward and pressed his lips against Kakashi's. They were red and sore for pleasuring him. Their heat was a new sensation. He liked it.

And he didn't taste all that bad. Not fantastic, but not enough to stop him slipping his tongue into his mouth and kissing him passionately. "Yeah that's fine."

"Fuck." Kakashi looked off to one side and closed his eyes. "Sorry. Just trying to calm down."

Iruka looked at the man.

He had just sucked him off and didn't ask for anything in return. He even asked permission to kiss him afterwards.

_I've never given head to a guy before...but it can't be all that hard. The least I can do is return the favour. He knows I'm a beginner so he wont expect miracles. Besides..._ Iruka's eyes lowered to look at the bulge that didn't seem to want to quit in his pants. _...he felt really big earlier..._

Iruka awkwardly pulled his boxers and pants back up. He buckled his belt and gave Kakashi his 'I-will-succeed' face. Kakashi cocked his head to one side, raised his hand up like one of his pupils, and was about to ask him why he was looking at him like that.

Iruka silenced him with his lips and pulled him back against the door with him.

Then flipped him.

Kakashi's eye bugged out when Iruka dropped to his knees in front of him and started to wrestle with his belt. "You don't have t-"

"I want to. Now undo this belt before I break it!" Iruka was being defeated by a belt. He couldn't see where the damn thing opened and he wasn't looking very sexy when he was glaring at a piece of metal.

"Sure, hell yeah." Kakashi grinned wickedly, pulling the buckle to one side. The belt fell open, and Iruka made quick work of yanking his pants down.

Dear god he was commando.

Iruka blushed madly when he was face to cock with Kakashi's biggest 'asset' sooner than expected. One piece of fabric sooner than he expect.

His length was as pale as the rest of him, his soft pubes as silver as the the hair on his head, and the head was plump and slightly purple looking. It was also at full mast.

_...I'm not going to be able to fit that thing in my mouth..._

He took a deep breath and gingerly wrapped his hand around the base of the twitching cock in front of him. he jumped when Kakashi seemed to growl, clearly pleased at the contact. Iruka looked up at his face, seeing most of it fixed in a carnal expression. His head was arching upwards, so he couldn't see that his eyes were crimson red. As he looked back to the 'task at hand' he didn't see two sets of fangs grow and become exposed to the air as Kakashi whimpered. Iruka applied a little bit of pressure, and stroked him up his length. Kakashi thrust forward, startling Iruka, and arousing him. he was clearly doing something right. _But if he does that whilst I've got him in my mouth..._

Iruka placed a hand on one of Kakashi's smooth hips and pressed him against the door. He nodded, staring at the penis and slowly licked the head. Kakashi dug his claws into the door. "I'm going to lose control of myself if you don't do it soon. Please." Kakashi growled, and Iruka felt a chill of pleasure shoot up his spine. He was demanding more, and he didn't dare look up at him. if he did, he might just bend over the toilet...

Luckily he didn't look up. Or he would see his new lover in all his fierce glory. His fangs on the top and bottom row were sharp and begging to sink into his flesh. His crimson eye was swirling with three black tears in them. He was purring with desire. Every inch of him wanted him to fuck the man between his thighs. He was starting to question why the hell he was resisting these urges, when finally Iruka did it. The brunette took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. He didn't know what to expect, taste wise. From the earlier kiss, he could tell that there was some precum coming from the tip, but he didn't find it off putting. He then sank his mouth further down the shaft, and managed to get most of it into his mouth. "Fuck! Oh Fuck 'ru-kun." Iruka's cheeks burned, adding to the heat surrounding Kakashi's cock. Strange, he expected it to feel hot in his mouth. Instead it was quite cool...

He ended up putting both hands on Kakashi's hips to hold him still. He really didn't want to gag on his cock from the silver haired man thrusting too hard into his mouth. That wasn't sexy. Finally he got a rhythm going, which seemed to please Kakashi greatly. He was clawing at the door behind him, snarling to the air and hoping to dear God that Iruka thought he was groaning. He must have, because he didn't stop to stare at him. Instead he started to suck harder and move his length in and out of his mouth faster. Kakashi whimpered, grabbing Iruka's head and trying to get him to take more of him in. He then stopped, not wanting to hurt Iruka. Frustrated with his pleasure, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hands on his hips and held them there. Iruka's jaw was starting to hurt and he started to feel movement in his own pants. He was actually really enjoying the sensation of Kakashi's cock fucking his face. That's what it was doing, after all.

That was it, Kakashi was seeing stars. He howled in pleasure, and thrust his cock forward despite Iruka's attempts to hold his hips back. Iruka gagged slightly, pulling back just in time for Kakashi to cum on his face, covering his cheek. Iruka looked up to see the sexiest sight he had ever seen. Kakashi was slumped against the toilet door, spent, and looking very very satisfied.

Luckily he missed the fangs as they retracted, and the crimson eye turning ebony again. Kakashi then looked down with a happy grin on his face for all of 3 seconds. "Shit! I'm so sorry!" Kakashi scrambled to the toilet paper holder, pulled off what looked like the entire roll, and started to clean Iruka's face.

Iruka knew he should be pissed off that Kakashi didn't warn him he was going to cum. He should be pissed off that the gagged him and then came on his cheek. But he couldn't stop smiling or giggling as Kakashi frantically apologised and wiped his face clean.

"I'm fine. It's a bit of cum. It's ok." He giggled, loving how worried Kakashi looked. He hadn't even pulled his pants back up as he knelt on the floor to tend to him. "Really, I'm fine."

"I meant to warn you. I did. I just couldn't talk."

"I was that good?" Kakashi froze for a moment, then grinned wickedly at him.

"Oh yeah."

"That good huh?" Iruka smiled, a light blush on his cheeks. "I can't feel my lips."

"That means you did a good job." He winked at him. Content Iruka's cheek was clean, he pulled the brunette to his feet, then redressed himself. "So, I owe you...how many drinks?"

"Well a snog was 1 drink. So I imagine you owe me at least 10 now."

"I don't understand the maths of that...but I concede anyway." Kakashi pulled the man in for one last passionate, sex drugged kiss, before pulling his mask back up and unlocking the door.

"You better coz...Oh...hi." Iruka could have died.

As they emerged from the toilet cubicle, Asuma was stood there holding his phone. The red light flashing on his phone meant one thing.

He'd recorded them. "...Asuma you had better _not_ have-"

"I have. But I don't intend to share it with anyone. I'll let you delete it on one condition." Asuma grinned, seeing Iruka turn red and about to burst his top. Kakashi was about to attack the man, but he wanted to hear what the condition was first.

Then he would beat the shit out of him for upsetting his Aiki.

"What? What condition?" Iruka stomped forward, trying to reach for the phone, but Asuma was taller, and held it out of sight.

"Simple. You have to give that guy your phone number. Right now." Iruka froze, blinked at him, and relaxed. He kept his suspicious eyes on his 'friend' though.

"So I give Kakashi my number right now, you hand me that phone, I delete the recording. And you tell...?"

"No one."

"Done." Iruka's lips curved to one side. He was going to give Kakashi his number anyway. What thought was obvious by the grin he was wearing when he looked at Kakashi. "Phone." Kakashi whipped his phone out of his back pocket like lightning. Iruka took it, typed in his number, put it under Iruka Umino, called it, showed everyone that his own mobile was ringing, then saved Kakashi as a contact. "Last name?"

"Hatake."

"Done." He handed the phone back to Kakashi, then turned on Asuma. "Phone."

"Oki doki." Asuma handed it over and watched Iruka delete the recording. But not before accidently pressing play.

"_Oh fuck! Fuck Kaka-oooooooooooooo harder!" _ Iruka could have died. He deleted the recording, handed it to Asuma and glared bloody murder at him.

"If Anko or anyone else makes reference to this. You are a dead man. No ifs, no buts, just dead."

"I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." Kakashi chuckled, putting his arm around Iruka. It was cute how the other two men laughed. They clearly thought Kakashi was joking... "Now, I owe you 10 drinks."

"It's gone up to 12 now. Because we were caught."

"Oh dear. I bet get you to the bar ASAP then, huh?" Iruka glared at Asuma, then grabbed Kakashi's hand and lead him out to the bar.


End file.
